User blog:MrGZJcool/FGO's Top 10 Unpopular Opinions
So, like how I made my Top 15 most favorite songs... How about my Top 10 Personal WEIRDEST and Unpopular Opinions? Yeah... =Top 10 Unpopular Opinions by FGO= |-|Number 10= Slit I Harder Than Slit O ------- I have to admit...I was kinda harsh on this opinion quite a while ago. Maybe because I MMed Slit O in July 2014 and Slit I in... Uhm... DECEMBER?!?!?!? Now people are gonna question why I find the I king rather than the O. Well...the ending part of Slit I. It's the grab of dub step...that's where the notes start messing you up left and right. LITERALLY! LEFT AND RIGHT. Like, the notes just go everywhere. But FGO, what about Slit O's triples? You said that, but the triples are quite easy to manage... Seriously. It's just practice that kills it. Oh, and coordination. That's why MASQUERADE IS THERE??? Well...I have to admit, even though this opinion sounds very weird, it's definitely not that unpopular. Even though iPad users have different ideas. |-|Number 9= Liking L more than L2A. ------- Yesterday, I think Wheaty was pretty happy. Today...he's gonna see this and shed blood onto me. And Pit is gonna put salt to the wound too. Whatever... I still find L the second best song out of the three Ls. And before anyone goes and say: Hahahah you are pampered by ICE you son of a Well...again...just another opinion of mine. I didn't say I liked all of ICE's songs... ... ... I guess I kinda do but- THATS NOT THE POINT. L just really expressed the feeling of being lost. You feel confused. Dazed. Dizzy. This song explains this feeling in a whole. Ok...now... Time to get my riot shield. *Takes out riot shield* IM PREPARED WHEATY AND PIT- *Gets shot and dies* |-|Number 8= Liking Iris...a lot. ------- Is it just me, or am I liking Iris a bit too abnormally... I mean...it's actually #25 on my Top 158 (lol) best songs list. And it's one of the best Sta songs (if not the best) in the game. And...yes I know. Seria is gonna come in and say: Dislikes all vocal songs, including Iris. And I bet many other people be like: You like Iris so much it's in your Top 25? Hah! Loser! Well...this song has feeling. And if you can't feel the feel...you have no feel. Maybe it's just that funky rock music that is just...funky? And rocky? It's highly addicting to me tho. And the ELECTRIC GUITAR. I mean...who doesn't like Electric Guitars?? *Realizes that FGO also uses Electric Guitars* Oh... |-|Number 7= Gate of Expectancy Hardest Lv8. ------- This one is a weird one. I may be the only active wikian who thinks this song is really really hard. Megaera? Please. It has an easy pattern. East West Wobble? Coordination and flexibility. That's it. Nothing else. Galaxy Collapse. Only one large killer. That's all. Don't even get me started on Solar Wind. Anyway... I have only managed to MM Gate of Expetancy once. Yes. My 99TP? That was on a run which I got an "A". Yeah. So... Again...opinions. You may find another song which is very hard for an 8. *stares at Darkness* Not you. NOT YOU! |-|Number 6= Disliking Outsider. ------ This song. This bloody song. This outright nonsense of a Symphony song. The original song was so much better. The original really brought out the feeling of a Hungarian Dance. This? Just...no. Get it away. The front melody spoiled it already. Why is it in a Major Key? Then...the dub step. Oh my gosh how horribad it was... Then the bridge. It was ok. THEN YAMAJET BROUGHT BACK THE MAIN MELODY. AGAIN. Just...no. This song is the worst in Chapter S. How is this even considered a proper remix of such a brilliant original song? Replace this song with V3 or Black Swan or something. From o2jam. ...... Back to the topic. I'm probably the only one in this wikia who hates this song. Yeah so... Kill me. |-|Number 5= Entrance Right Wing harder than Entrance. ------- This should have been placed behind the Outsider rubbish but... Meh. Entrance is probably the hardest among the Entrance series for everyone due to its fast paced coordination-style like notes and drags. But no. Right Wing is what is boss. Right Wing takes the whole new style of LEGIT SPAM. Like... It's not the Halcyon or Sweetness and Love spam. It's the EVERYWHERE SPAM. You go everywhere and you will die. And the drag... Don't even get me started on it. I will rant to days on end. For those who don't know, I suck at drags. A lot. Hella lot. Until I got my iPhone 6. Still...drags are much more pain to me. And the spam notes at the end bring even more pain. Right Wing is definitely the hardest here. *Stares at L2B* I will get my revenge. Not today. But someday... |-|Number 4= Least Favourite Chapter? Chapter 6. ------- This isn't an April Fools Joke guys. Lol. Seriously though, my least favorite chapter would be chapter 6. But there's SO many good songs!! So many as in how many? Realize is just horrible in Persona sense. Colorful Skies got me in the bottom of meh. Logical Steps was just...URGH... It's A Wonderful W- HAHAHAHAHA. No. Why? No. Creepy voices. I do agree that Dragon Warrior is good. Niflheimr is very good. Old Gold is really catchy, and Bloody Purity is just brilliant. But why stick those songs in with some lame songs? The last two songs? Selfish Gene and The Blocks We Loved? They both go into the Meh list. Yes. Chapter 6 is pretty horrible. Chapter 1? D R G. Les Parfums. LUML. Secret Garden. Visions. Retrospective. C'mon. Chapter 10? Very controversial, but I like Freedom Dive, Halloween Party, YURERO, Do Not Wake, Gatorix, Solar Wind etc. Heck, I don't even hate Finite Circu- Looks at Wheats and Pit. Ok sorry. Ahem ahem. I HATE FINITE CIRCUIT!!!!!! ...... Scans surroundings... Are Wheats and Pit gone? |-|Number 3= Revoluxionist harder than Requiem. ------ I'm sorry. Revo is still harder. I've only managed to MM Revo twice so far. Requiem? 6 times. TP? 99. Revoluxionist's TP is not even a 99. Why do I feel Revo is still harder? *stares at those double tap+drags* Wait...hold on. I got a phone call. ... ... ... ... Hello? Revo is easier you dumba- *Hangs up phone* I don't care. Maybe it's easier on a tablet. For me, on a phone, it's just terrifying. Requiem doesn't even require that much skill to get an S on. Revo's techniques are just...URGH. You really need that skill. I don't care whatever you say, Revo is still harder than Requiem. But there's still one song that beats both of them up. Looks at Purified. Blake: BUT FGO, PURIFIED IS SO EASY! I don't care. Go master it then. |-|Number 2= AXION is the 6th hardest song. ------ Don't get me wrong. L2B is first. FD is second. L2A is third. CN0 is fourth. Conflict is fifth. This places at 6. But how are you that bad in AXION? Well...for one, I am on a phone. Secondly, the first killer already makes me suffer. The second one pushes more pressure. The triple note third killer is pretty ok to me. But I'm likely gonna miss a note if I get all perfects to that point. I just feel that AXION is seriously very tough. Halloween Party? Purified? Halloween Party is just an upgrade from EWW. Purified just had some simple coordination and technique to work on. Oh, and stretching. And yes, there's also FGO. I would place FGO at maybe a 6.5th place. I dunno. Is that allowed? And, for the last time. IM A NOOOOOOOOB AT AXION! ...... ...... Yeah. Wait for No.1 then. :) |-|Number 1= FGO as No.1 favorite song. ------ Well then... I guess this is a really unpopular opinion. You don't get this every time. Why do I like FGO? To be honest... When I saw EK master FGO one hand, the pressure, the epicness MMing it... It really brought adrenaline and it kicked in. So yeah. And of course there are people who hate the song... But I don't care. I like being unique. And there. Ok? Well this clears this list. I will be making a Q&A blog right after this entry is put up. So ask things I shouldn't answer :) See ya~ ~FGO Category:Blog posts